Secrets
by honeysucklecupcakes
Summary: Katie had always sucked at keeping secrets, and that is not going to change even if she is living in space.
1. Hunk

**a|n:** _Netflix released the second season of Voltron and I spent all day binge-watching. The new season was awesome but I'm kind of mad that the writers kept ignoring that Pidge (or Katie) is female and barely gave any indication that she's a girl. Which is how this fic came to be. My imagination tried to come up with how the others found out bout Pidge's/Katie's real gender._

 _P.S.- This is a multi-chapter fic. I'm just too lazy to upload the rest. I will eventually stop procrastinating._

 _P.S.- I hope you like it._

 _P.S.S.- Hunk is such a sweetheart._

* * *

Hunk was scared.

Well, Hunk's usually always scared- from little things such as riding an elevator (these things just move so _damn_ fast) to life-changing events like trying to defeat a ten-thousand-year-old villain with an unhealthy obsession towards purple (he is _never_ going look at Barney the same again). And these things usually led to throwing up. Or hyperventilating. Or both.

Usually both.

Which is why he is currently a few seconds away from doing both. Because he found a bunch of toilet paper (yes, they have that in space) stained with blood.

A _lot_ of blood.

And blood usually means _injuries_ , and a lot of blood means _a lot of injuries_.

Which is _bad_ because they need to defeat Zarkon but they can't do that if some anonymous member of his team is currently bleeding from unknown injuries because said anonymous person is _not talking_ about his unknown injuries!

And that is _not okay_ because they are a _team_ , and teammates are _supposed_ to let his or her teammate know that _THEY ARE CURRENTLY BLEEDING TO DEATH._

Sorry, he forgot to breathe there for a second.

Anyway, any person who even _remotely_ understands teamwork should know that teamwork requires sharing. Like that weird mind-meld thing they did when they first found out about Voltron.

And it would take a lot more than blood to scare Hunk away from getting to the bottom of this.

-0-

So Hunk investigated, he dug in the trash and found more bloody toilet paper in the garbage chute (turns out of they have one of those) but found nothing more unusual. Other than the surprisingly little amount of space sugar (or whatever Coran called it) they have left on the ship that he found out when he was hungry and look in the pantry.

Due to how the bloody toilet paper is only found near the rooms of his fellow paladins, Hunk determined that one of them is the culprit since Allura and Coran only stay on their side of the Castle.

Thinking back to the past few days, he searched his memories for anyone acting oddly. Weirdly, everyone seemed to be fine- with Shiro on constant "Space Dad" mode (blame Lance for the nickname), Keith in permanent brooding (and training, training, and _training_ ), Lance's never ending idiotic-ness (the guy has _no_ bonds) and Pidge in his usual don't-bother-me-when-I'm-doing-tech-stuff-or-I'll-kill-you thing.

But if nobody was acting weird, what is all the blood-stained toilet paper about?

-0-

Hunk was so focused on the blood-on-paper-towel incident that he didn't notice that he walked into the wrong room.

More specifically, Pidge's room.

Which is _bad_. _Really_ bad.

Hunk goes straight to his freak-out-slash-cowering mode when he realized he was in the middle of Pidge's chaotic room because the last time anyone entered Pidge's room who _isn't_ the green paladin suffered _very_ unhappy consequences.

(Hunk's hands immediately went below his belt to protect his groin, just in case.)

And his fear wasn't in vain because Pidge, in all of his five-footed glory, is towering over Hunk in a very, very threatening way.

And it made Hunk very, very, scared.

After a long lecture that involved yelling, shouting, screaming, blackmailing, threats, hacking, cowering, pleading, and hitting- Hunk was just glad he came out in one piece.

It wasn't until later that his mind whirled, and pieces of information concerning Pidge's behavior with the bloodied toilet paper formed an explanation that made a lot of sense.

Increased violence, strong emotional behavior, the absence of sweets- he'd seen it all before.

He thinks back to how his sister complained how she ran out of pads and had to use toilet paper until his mom forced him to get some (oh, the _horror_ ). He thinks how, when they were out of chocolate in the house due to her sister's period-induced chocolate craze, she ate all the sugar (he couldn't bake for a _week_ ). He thinks back to the murderous look in his sister's eyes which he accidentally broke her favorite mug (it was a _total accident_ ).

The signs were all there, the anger, the blood, and the rapid consuming of sweets.

Pidge is on a period.

Which means...

 _Shit_ , Pidge's a _girl_.

* * *

 **a|n:** _So? Any thoughts? Opinions? Constructive criticisms are welcome and feel free to flood up my inbox anytime. I will (eventually) respond. I'm still new as a writer and I hope I can get some feedback._


	2. Keith

Keith already regrets this already.

And if Alura isn't threatening him under the guise of eating Coran's cooking, he would've bolted a long, long time ago.

Because this? This is _ridiculous_. And Keith is running out of patience.

"Shoot. It."

Hunk protested, "But the target looks like a cute furry little squirrel!"

The first time Keith met Hunk, he thought he was rough and intimidating based on his stature- until he opened his mouth. And Keith will always stop to wonder why he thought of that when the guy is basically a fucking teddy bear.

Like now, when said _fucking_ teddy bear is not shooting the _fucking_ targets because, of all things, _fucking_ animals' rights.

At this ridiculous explanation, Keith let out another sound of irritation, "I don't care. _Shoot it_." Scowling, the black-haired boy paced in front of his fellow teammate.

Hunk stuck his nose up in the air and folded his arms stubbornly, "I refuse to indulge in animal cruelty that many of my fellow Earthens participate in." He declared loftily.

The yellow paladin's current expression reminded Keith of Lance's face in the rare, _rare_ times that he was right. Which just made Keith angrier.

Shiro, ever the peacemaker, interjected nervously from the sidelines in his casually-commanding way, "Guys, why don't we just try to..."

Keith ignored him. "For god's sake, it's a shitty piece of cardboard and _not a fucking squirrel_! So _shoot. It._ " He waved his arms expressively, hoping they'll get the message across.

Hunk, not even flinching at the venom in his tone (and ignoring Keith's arm-waving), continues to behave in a very Lance-like manner, remaining in his previous position (head lifted, arms crossed) and raised a finger as if giving a lecture, "You know, after this whole saving the universe thing, I'm going to be an animal rights activist because is cruel, ruthless people like _you,"_ the finger turned towards Keith _,_ "who have caused the slaughtering of fellow human beings."

If he was a cartoon, Keith was pretty sure steam was coming out of his ears. "Okay, first of all, you'll never be an animal rights activist while eating meat- and I do not think you would want to be a vegan. Second, how does a piece of wood look like a _squirrel_?" He spits out the word _squirrel_ as if an insult.

"Why don't we just switch the targets?" Shiro suggested, calm as ever.

Keith whirled towards Shiro, angry and tired and _irritated_. "We are not switching the _fucking_ targets just because Hunk thinks a _fucking_ piece of wood looks like a _fucking squirrel_!" Turning back to Hunk, he added: "It doesn't even closely resemble one!"

Hunk pouts, "That's not true. The burned part over there is the squirrel's nose, the little dent is its eye, the little bump right there is..."

Shiro looks at him at a deadpan. "He is never going to stop this, you know." He gave Keith a _look_.

Keith ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

 _Shit._

"Fine, we're switching targets."

-0-

As soon as they switched the targets (normal, red-and-white ringed targets resembling those of used in archery competitions on Earth so Hunk won't get distracted), Hunk's stomach started to growl.

At first, it was easy to ignore, Hunk was always hungry in one way or another. And as long as he doesn't stare at the object that reminded his stomach of food, he should be fine.

But as they were practicing, Hunk's stomach soon became louder and louder. And eventually, it rumbled so loud that it startled Hunk himself. which caused him to miss the target entirely.

 _POW._ Hunk's shot barely missed Shiro's head, causing the normally composed man to jump in surprise and asking the answer that Keith had been thinking the whole time.

"You just ate! Why is your stomach growling?"

Hunk's cheeks turned pink. "The target reminded me of cinnamon buns."

-0-

After sending Hunk on yet another snack break, Keith and Shiro started on Lance.

Thankfully, Shiro took this lead this time, probably trying to prevent any arguments between the red and blue paladins.

"Okay Lance, show us what you got."

Lance grins, "Prepared to be amazed."

Then, he launched into action.

-0-

Keith was not amazed, he isn't even amused, he's _terrified_.

Because Lance, to put it bluntly, really, really sucks.

And should not be allowed near a weapon, at all times.

"What the hell was that?" Standing up from a crouching position, Keith asked the question with a tone that's full of equal amounts of anger and irritation.

Lance grinned cockily, " _That_ was the greatest sharpshooter ever known to man- in _action_."

Keith surveyed the ruined targets, irregular holes left in the red-and-white pieces of cardboard that are still smoking. He felt the familiar swell of anger that usually comes with interacting with Lance. "No, _that_ was a total disaster."

Lance rolled his eyes, "Oh, like you the one to talk."

Off to the side, Keith heard Shiro sighed and cursed under his breath. His main focus, however, was on the blue paladin.

His anger rose at his teammate's eye roll, "Oh, so you think you're some bigshot?"

Sensing a challenge, Lance immediately puffed out his chest, "Yeah, got a problem with that?"

Keith's eyes' narrowed.

"Prove it."

Keith noted absent-mindedly that Shiro curses were increasing in speed.

Dramatically, Lance hosted his gun to eye level, "Watch and learn, grasshopper."

And he fired.

 _WHOOSH._

His shot missed Shiro by mere inches.

"Ha, some sharpshooter you are."

"I was distracted."

A snort, "Sure."

-0-

Finally, finally, _finally_. It was Pidge's turn.

Pidge, who doesn't think the targets were food or animals, who doesn't have a huge ego, who is a good listener, and most important of all, _is not Lance_. And beside him blabbering about some technology nonsense, helping Pidge went pretty well.

(Shiro has retired due to the two failed attempts by his teammates on shooting his head.)

Until Keith noticed something.

Pidge would always wince when Keith landed a hit near the green paladin's chest and never really seemed to react as much as the brunette should have when the red paladin continuously pulled the dirty trick of kneeling or striking at his crotch.

That's when something occurred to Keith- he had a female sparring partner back when he was still in the Garrison and realized that his go-to dirty trick- knee his opponent in the crotch- didn't work on the opposite sex, he devised one for females- jabbing the chest.

And if you put together Pidge's eccentric habits (bolting the bathroom door, never taking off any shirts despite the hot weather, always panicking and always shifty) and the fact the chest-jab worked better on Pidge than the crotch-kneeling, there is only one conclusion.

'Cause maybe Keith didn't have a way with people or a gift with words. And maybe he isn't musically talented or artistically inclined. But Keith knows fighting- he has been doing it all his life. Knows how to categorize people's reactions to every move and store it away for later.

Besides, he has a few secrets of his own. And what's wrong with keeping another one?


End file.
